


Love Potion?, I think snot!

by Gruul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Twitter, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: A love poem I wrote.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Harry Potter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a man and his lover. Severus and Harry!

Hair as black ink  
A crooked nose to show   
Beautiful smile, when he smiles   
Dark cold black icy heart  
Darkness surrounds as charades.   
Potion obsessed? I think not!   
We live in secret   
No fairy tail in sight   
But to know his love   
Is to thaw his heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockhart Love poem to himself.

Lockhart to himself, because why not? 🤦‍♂️🤷‍♂️

Beautiful, beautiful   
Spin so lovely   
Blue eyes of seas  
Golden locks of hair   
So magical me   
So magical you!   
Brave and brazen bold   
I love you   
And you love me!   
Obsessed I am not   
Look in the mirror and mock!   
I dare say   
We make a lovely pair   
You and I.


End file.
